How You Remind Me
by Tori4
Summary: This is Songfic a P/C one. My frist one so please be kind. PG13 because of lanuguage. Well Phoebe and Cole have split up, and have a daughter Scarlet, serious things happen. Song by NickelBack. Read rest of the summary in the FF, unfinished!


How You Remind Me  
  
Summary: Prue is dead and Paige has gone to Paris for a year with Shane. Piper and Leo have two daughters, Melinda who's nine, and Juliet called Jewel whose five ½. Phoebe and Cole have a daughter also, Scarlet, for some reason called Lynnette who's 4 ½. Since Scarlet has the powers of the Charmed Ones and a demon, this is making some problems with Cole and Phoebe. Because of that, Cole and Phoebe have split. Cole feels devastated about this and really misses Phoebe and Scarlet. Over time and something terrible happens to Phoebe. This is really a Cole and Phoebe fanfic. (( Yeah yeah, summary sucks, but read it?! ))  
  
A/N: My first Songfic, hopefully not my last if people like this, Please R/R and be kind, I'm not a pro as some people here are, negative saying isn't going to help me to be one so please be nice! Thanx!  
  
Song by: NickelBack (How you remind me)  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own these charries, only Scarlet, Juliet, and other people that might pop up. So hopefully none of ya'll sue me. You know u won't, u guys r too nice. Ne way to the story! P.S. I do own charmed!!! Mwhahaha!! Just kidding.they belong to Wb network and Aaron spelling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe jumped up from the crying sound coming from her daughter, Scarlet. She sighed, and rolled out of bed. Looking back at her bed, she would usually see Cole there, but not anymore. "He's gone." She had to remind herself again. When she got to her daughters' room, she found a bump on her little forehead. Phoebe kissed it, and rocked Scarlet back and fourth in attempting to make her fall back to sleep. She sang Scarlet to sleep and returned her back to her bed. Too tired to go back to her room, Phoebe curled up onto a wicker chair in Scarlets room and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~Cole's Place~*~*~*~  
  
Cole was moving around on his bed, unable to sleep. Missing his daughter and Phoebe so much made him stay up each night. In his mind, he heard Scarlets cry's and got up. Soon realized that he was at his apartment, not at the manor, not with Phoebe, and not with his daughter. He looked at the family picture of him, Phoebe and Scarlet at the park one sunny day. Memories flooded back to him. Making him wept. He sighed and tired his best to go back to sleep, but mostly just stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
~*~*~*~Manor: Morning~*~*~*~  
  
Piper was downstairs making coffee and some breakfast for Melinda and Juliet. "Linda! Jewel! Hurry up for breakfast otherwise you'll both be late for school! Plus Mummy has to do something while you're gone!" Piper yelled up the stairs. "Okay Mummy!" Juliet & Melinda both replied at the same time. They came running downstairs to their mother. Gave her a big hug, then sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" asked Juliet, "Well we have pancakes & bacon or waffles with sausage, so you have two meals to choose from." Replied Piper. "Can't I have waffles and bacon?, Or Sausage and pancakes?, or waffles pancakes, sausage bacon?" Melinda asked grinning because she likes confusing her sister. "I don't understand that." Said Juliet. "How can you have those when mommy said only two choices? Her expression was confused. Melinda couldn't keep in her giggles and she started to turn red. Piper turned to her with a worry on her face, "Honey...Melinda...are you okay? You're turning extremely.red." At that moment Melinda couldn't help it, she was laughing herself to death now Juliet & Piper looked confused.  
  
Leo ran downstairs to the kitchen to see if everyone was fine because Melinda's laughing became too loud. "OK.Piper what's going on in here? I was upstairs and I heard someone screaming." Asked Leo. "Oh don't worry, it was just Linda here and her little laugh attack.pretty much explains why her face looks cherry red." Piper answered. "Um, ok then." He replied back heading back upstairs; Piper eyed him as he left.  
  
Phoebe came down holding Scarlet, who was talking to herself. "Morning Piper!" Said a cheerful Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs!" Piper said, moving toward Scarlet and started tickling her. Scarlet giggled. " Hewwo Auntie Piper!" She exclaimed in her cute little baby voice, Melinda and Juliet looked at Scarlet awkwardly, then the youngest of them piped up. "Isn't she a demon mommy?" "Hey now!" Piper scolded Juliet. "Don't say that, she's your cousin, remember that now!" Juliet then looked at the floor in ashamed at what she said. "Sorry Scarlet, me no mean to upset you." Phoebe sighed and rocked Scarlet back and forth, because this little Scarlet was sniffling and her eyes were watery. "Don't cry Lynnette, everything is going to be all right." She said reassuring her. "When's daddy coming back?" Scarlet asked. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Phoebe answered. She looked down at Scarlet who was falling asleep for her nap, and saw Cole in her, yet her sisters say Scarlet looks more like her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Cole's Place~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole got out of bed, not knowing what to do with himself. Talking to himself thinking, "Should I go to see my daughter? But Phoebe said never to come back. After all Phoebe still is my wife we only split up, and Lynnette is my daughter. So, I do have the right to see her. Right?!" Dressing quickly, and making himself not look depressed, he shimmered into the manor. Phoebe who was in the sunroom watching TV, saw Cole and quickly took her daughter and ran upstairs, But Cole was too fast and shimmered right in front of them.  
  
It's not like you didn't know that. "Get out of here Cole!" Phoebe yelled, pushing him aside, but Cole didn't even flinch, but stood in front of her. I said I love you and I swear I still do. "I told you never, ever, to show your ass in my house again! It must have been so bad. Well I guess I should have just vanquished your sorry ass like the rest of the demons!" Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you. "Well incase you didn't know Phoebe, I actually came to see my daughter, whom you shouldn't be keeping from me!" He replied back. Just then Scarlet awoke to the sight of her father. "Daddy! Daddy! You came back! I knew you came to stay, finally and now we can be a family again!" Phoebe and Cole were speechless, but then Cole took up Scarlet and hugged her. "No Lynnette, I'm sorry.it seems that your mommy here has some issues. that she needs to deal with." He put her down and looked at Phoebe who was giving him the evil eye and then he smiles and shimmered away. " That little." Phoebe began but was interrupted. "Mommy? What does issues mean?" Scarlet asked curiously. Phoebe just sighed and picked up a curious Scarlet and walked back to the sunroom. 


End file.
